


Humour Me

by realsenunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: Kisses under the archway?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Character(s), Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Humour Me

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/real_sen_unnie

Running as fast as you could to avoid the sudden downpour of rain that begun to fall, you and Hyunwoo managed to make it under a very familiar archway. Panting a little, you watched as he leaned against the stone wall ruffling his hair from the slight wetness. Rummaging through your bag, you pulled out your phone and called Minhyuk. 

“Are you guys on your way?” you asked as you watched people go past, probably on their way to the shopping mall that was behind the archway you were currently under.

“Yes, we were just running a little late, nearly there. Where are you guys exactly?” he asked.

“We are under the archway where Changkyun nearly broke his arm,” you replied, absentmindedly walking up and down as you spoke through the phone. 

“Oh ok, we’ll be there soon!” he sang. 

You bid goodbye and then cut the phone call before shoving it back into your bag and looked at Hyunwoo who was idle against the wall, only his hands moving to play with his phone. Before you could say anything to him, you heard a group of teenage boys making their way past you, screaming and shouting in excitement, one of them managing to notice you, before attempting to grab your attention by making hooting noises specifically at you.

Just as you could tell him to go on about his business, you felt yourself being pulled back and then pushed behind Hyunwoo’s hard body. You looked at his side profile and could tell he was now staring hard at the group of boys, who surprisingly became quiet as they quickly scampered past you.

“Hey, I’m okay. I could have dealt with them,” you said as you touched his back.

He turned around before answering in annoyance “I know but that one boy who started to advance at you was about to get it”

You laughed at his facial expression and watched as he put his hands on your shoulders staring at your face in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“You’re so protective. I like it,” you stated boldly.

His face turned a soft pink showing his embarrassment, before he removed his arms and began moving away from you. Taking a step forwards, you grabbed his face and tiptoed to kiss him square on the mouth. Before you could even deepen the kiss, Hyunwoo again put his arms on our shoulder and pushed you back softly.

“Wait, what are you doing?” he asked red in the face, more embarrassed than before.

“Something that you won’t,” you shrugged at him. “I like you, you like me. Humour me,”

He wasn’t able to say anything because you pushed him back into the wall and began to kiss him, and although reluctant at ﬁrst, you felt him finally relax into the kiss. You heard someone clear their throat and you pulled back to see the people you were waiting for.

“Well, I’ll be damned?” shouted Changkyun as he threw his arms over Hoseok’s shoulders who was giggling at the pair.

“Finally did it hyung!” Minhyuk called out.

You laughed and allowed their assumption to become true. “Yes, he did, so if you excuse us, we need to continue,”

“Sass Queen,” whispered Hyungwon towards Jooheon who was standing next to him.

“Guys not to be a pain in the ass, but if we stand here any longer, we are going to miss the film” Kihyun nags at the group.

“You’re always a pain in the ass,” you say at him.

His girlfriend who was next to him laughed and dragged him away before you got an earful before the rest of the group followed.

“Fine, ﬁne, let’s go, we can kiss in the cinema!” you said as you slipped your hand into Hyunwoo’s hand before dragging him with you.

You were a hundred percent sure you saw a smile on his face.


End file.
